In a data processing system with a shared memory pool, one of the keys to fast and effective processing is the ability of multiple compute elements to access and process multiple data sets stored in multiple memory modules. Such accessing and processing must be performed in parallel, simultaneously, in order to maximize the effective processing rate of the system. Needed are systems and methods to facilitate simultaneous access and processing by multiple compute elements of multiple data sets stored in multiple memory modules.